FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The apparatus of this invention resides in the area of recreational equipment and more particularly relates to a ski sail apparatus.
Sail means have been incorporated in a wide range of recreational equipment. Besides the familiar sail means on recreational boats and canoes, sail means have been adapted for placement on iceboats which sail at high speeds upon frozen lakes. Ice skaters have also used handheld sails for propulsion. In water skiing one may fly a large kite-like structure behind him as he is towed by a boat. When the boat reaches a particular speed, the water skier sill be lifted off the water and be held aloft in the air by the action of the kite in the wind.